


Ditched

by Baitnate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, But Going Home Happy, Dominant Power Bottom, Gay Male Character, Leather Club, M/M, Stood Up, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baitnate/pseuds/Baitnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cade gets stood up by his original date. Luckily Silas has the ropes and gymnastics skills necessary to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditched

WARNING: Contains guy-on-guy sex, gymnastics and bondage. Also, since this starts in a club/bar, you can safely assume these guys are of age.... otherwise, eeew! Also if you're offended by any of this material, then you shouldn't read it. Go read something else. Like, now. 

 

The club was called Transvaal, a gothic title that projected gloom and darkness, calling out to the nocturnal children that roamed the streets. Despite it's aura, it was a typical leather club, with an older clientele mixing with some younger pups eager to almost-literally learn the ropes. Pool tables were scenes of flirtation, with thong and jockstrap-clad twink boys giggling at the tipsy blabber of the older leather-daddies.   
Tables were occupied by debates and laughter, as the gentlemen in leather got about their social business. It was a free place with an aura of expression not present on the streets above. In the adjacent room, dancers thrusted their hips, bent their knees and wiggled their behinds in a complex mating ritual designed by a mad, mad God; such a thing they called dancing.   
The bar was also a place of happiness, with eager eyes catching sight of their happy-juice elixirs, or was it the tight leather shorts of the bar-boy? Maybe it was the rubber speedo on one of them. Regardless, alcohol flowed, bringing satisfaction to many and liquid courage to a few less. Many of the drinkers were middle-aged to older, judging by the bandanas in their back pockets; their meaning long lost on the youngsters of the patrons.   
One such bar attendee was Cade. He wore form-fitting jeans, fancy, clean grey-black tennis shoes, a grey tank-top and a black leather jacket. He had a solemn expression on his face, with a thin, trimmed line of beard running along his jawline and blending into his sideburns and blending into his dark brown hair. His eyes were soft grey-blue. He wore his hair up, with spray keeping it aloft. He had a piercing below his lip and off to the right side, and multiple piercings in his left ear. Around his neck tightly hung a gold cross. He bit his lower lip, waiting and waiting for his date to finally show up. It had been almost 45 minutes since they were supposed to meet.   
Still the phone was silent. Cade flipped it open, and began to thumb letters into it. Send.  
He looked at his empty drink and sighed. The stage performance would start pretty soon. He would wait for that act to finish. Transvaal did these demonstrations where a Master would publicly take a slave and exhibit various forms of pleasure-inducing torments. They did these every few hours at various times, and always drew all eyes to the stage. The last act involved a sounding demonstration using a projector to give the audience a jaw-dropping view of the rod being inserted. Cade was glad he missed that, although the patron's conversations had a way of filling his ears with lurid details.   
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a cute guy saddle up on a nearby barstool. “Why the long face, my good sir?”   
Cade jumped, and turned around, staring at the sexy specimen before him. He was chiseled and well-cut. He had short black hair and sideburns, but no other facial hair. His dark brown eyes were sparkly and vibrant, and gave off a friendly, vibrant aura. He wore just some high leather army-type boots of midnight black and short leather shorts that left little to the imagination. So short were they that the northern frontier of his pubic forest was sticking out- it was trimmed and maintained as well, with a small treasure trail leading up to his sunken bellybutton. Best of all was his half-smile and dimples. He was paler than most of the guys at Transvaal, but still gorgeous.  
“Oh? Um, nothing. I'm just waiting for my date.”  
“Really? He's not totally late, is he?” The guy asked.  
“No... well, yeah, he is.” Cade admitted.  
“Well, what a jerk.” The hunk furrowed his brow. “Keeping a fine sexy thing like you waiting. Is he hot, at least?”  
“Yeah, of course.” Cade laughed. “...Why do you keep asking?”  
“I like to get to know my audience.” He shifted in his seat, and leaned against the bar. “And you seem to be the only drinker not enjoying himself.”   
Cade pursed his lips together in a scowl. “I'm fine, really. Once my date gets here, things will be good.”  
“He hasn't texted you back, has he?”  
“How- nevermind. No he hasn't.” Cade snapped, frustrated. Although he found this guy hot, the way he grilled about his date was starting to irritate him.   
“I'm just making sure you're okay.” The guy said. “Do you have a name? I'm Silas.”  
Cade wanted to take a swig of his nonexistent drink to not speak. Alas, he had no such relief. “I should just go.” He said aloud.  
“No, my good sir, I wouldn't like that.” The guy in the leather shorts replied. “Tell you what, stay for my show at least.”  
“You're... you do stage acts here?”  
“Of course. I'm not gonna brag, but I'm a pretty good Dominus.” He smirked. “Let me buy you a drink to hold you over. You stay for my show, and afterwards, talk with me again.”  
“Why the kindness?” Cade asked, trying to look into his eyes and not at his body. “Are you just trying to sleep with me?”  
“Yes and no.” He cocked his head to the side. “I can see you eyeing me up and down like a piece of candy.” Cade blushed and looked away. “It's alright, I enjoy it.”  
“Well, Silas. I'll take you up on your offer.” Cade held out his empty glass. “And if my date shows up?”  
“Well, either way you win. There are no better odds than that.”

When Silas got up on the stage, along with his sub-boy, the bar and the surrounding tables went silent. Utterly silent. Stripping his slave boy nude, Silas expertly cuffed his wrists behind him, put a leather gag in his mouth, along with a goggle-like blindfold.   
“And this is the key.” He held up a small black ring. “It will vibrate and set off a chain reaction. Slave here is a real masochist and enjoys the sting of the crop. Knowing this, I should be able to make him cum faster and produce a deeper feeling of pleasure in his orgasm. A good Dominus knows his slaves desires and uses them against them. Granted, Slave here has been exceptionally good tonight. He loaned me some rent money, to which I am very grateful!”   
Laughter erupted from the crowd. Cade chuckled to himself and sipped his drink, watching Silas at work. He could tell that there was concern on his face for his slave. Despite his man-handling of the guy, Cade sensed that it was an act, not how he treated his submissive boys at all. When the slave was laying on the ground on his stomach, Silas attached to links to the cuffs around his ankles, and took a rope from the cuffs and attached it to a hook above the spreader-bar. Silas waved at a booth above the bar and the winch moved, lifting the slave into the air by his ankles, hanging him upside down. With the rope drawn tight, he could not bend or twist even. Cade squinted and saw the man's cock harden, it's head sticking out from beneath his speedo.   
Silas reached under the garment, and the slave boy twitched and squirmed as the vibrating ring came to life. Silas took his crop, and in an elegant dance of eroticism, athleticism, acrobaticism, and sadism he brought the crop to bear on him. Striking his stomach, and sensuously running it along his sides. He repeated, striking his ass, thighs, chest, arms, backside, flanks, changing each time, striking erratically and erotically. He never let up, constantly changing his targets. The flesh ran red with sharp pleasure. Moans emanated from the upside-down slave, and the cock expanded, growing bigger and bigger and stretching out of his speedo more and more.   
Then, as if on cue, after teasing the cock with the leather loop in the crop, Silas struck the ballsack region of the speedo, and a sudden geyser of white streamed forth, spraying down upon the hanging slave's chest, chin and face. Droplets of white hit the floor. The men closest in the audience awed at the display! The slave arched his back and head, and breathed hard. Silas held his victim in his hands, lifting him up like a bride and unbuckled his legs. Holding him for a while, he gazed at the guy, a silent understanding between them, that their relationship was now over. Silas unbuckled the gag, and him and his slave took a bow, much to the applause of the leather-clad men in the audience. Cade looked at his phone; surprisingly it took about 20 minutes to complete the sexy ritual on the stage. He also had a message.

Cade furiously thumbed his keyboard.   
There was no further answer. Cade angrily typed He chugged the rest of his drink and took satisfaction at the burning in his throat. Silas came down from the stage, shaking hands with the patrons and accepting compliments with a smile. He kept glancing in the direction of Cade, who smiled and blushed at the attention. It took several minutes before the black haired boy made his way to him.  
“Your date ever show?”  
“Fuck him.” Cade snapped. Silas was taken a back, but kept himself composed. “That was hot, what you did up there.”  
“Thanks.” Silas smiled, wicked but affectionate at the same time. “Would you like another drink?”  
“I would rather have you, if that's okay, Sir.” Cade found himself blushing after he uttered those words.  
“Oh really?” Silas raised an eyebrow. “I can definitely find fun ways to play with you. I never did get your name, however.”  
“Cade.” He replied.   
“What a hot name. Is it short for Cadmus?”  
“I guess. My parents are nerdy that way.”  
“How charming.” Silas took his hand. “My shift is over, anyway. That was my last performance for tonight.”  
Cade uttered “I would love to be tied up by you.”   
Silas smiled. “You're cute. But are you sure? I can get pretty mean.”  
“I got nothing to lose tonight.” Cade said, eyeing the floor.  
“You have a lot to lose. I could hurt you really bad. Are you sure you want me?”  
Cade looked Silas straight in the eyes, and with all seriousness he said “Tie me up and gag me and do what you want to me. I don't care.” Silas got a bit of a hard-on from Cade's conviction. It was pretty clear that he did want it- a sense of nihilism brought on by rejection that both boys were very familiar with; it was the frigid, soul-cutting knife hitting the heart and leaving a venom that one does not shake off without a healthy dose of time. 

They came into the small, studio apartment where Silas was staying. It had a massive bed with white sheets that dominated most of the room. A small kitchen with a half-wall was the only parting, along with a separate bathroom that was tiny. Yet, it seemed cozy, with a desk and a laptop on the opposite end of the bed.   
Cade sat down on the bed while Silas stripped out of his jacket and jeans. He had changed back at Transvaal, and his toned body looked different, but still hot in the soft muted light of the apartment. The bed was soft, too. Silas came over to him, standing in just a black jockstrap, and held his face with his hands, lowering himself to eye-level with Cade. Without warning, he wordlessly launched himself at him, knocking Cade backwards onto the bed. They dueled with their tongues, trying to see who could shove it down the other's throat first, before Silas relented, breathing hard.  
“You're quite the kisser.”  
“Thanks.” Cade sighed, out of breath.  
“Now let's get to tying you up.” Silas went to a large trunk and rummaged around for toys. “Start stripping, but leave your underwear on.”  
“Yes sir.” Cade shucked off his tanktop, tossing it on the floor. He undid his jeans kicked off his shoes. They all fell to the floor, and Cade was interrupted by Silas coming up to him. He put his hand on the side of his face and Cade felt his thumb in his oral orifice. He sucked on it, looking up at his new love and master. Silas stood him up and took him to the side of the bed. He pushed him down, and maneuvered him into the center of the bed. Straddling his hips, his covered crotch pressed against Cade's red boxer-brief encased hard-on, Silas took his wrists and tied them together, and pulled his hands over his head and over the side of the bed. Snugly secured, Cade liked where this was going.  
He got off and Cade saw him move the rope under the bed, bringing it to his socked feet. Cade looked down as Silas bound them together, pulling the rope attached to his wrists together and secure. Cade found it impossible to move. Yet, it wasn't uncomfortable. Cade felt Silas also tie a rope around his knees, and suddenly he could not move any limb, save his head. It was very arousing. His cock strained against the fabric, and drops of precum left a small stain. Silas wiggled up to his face level, and he dangled both a blindfold and a ballgag in front of his face.  
“I want them both, Sir.”  
Silas smiled. “Are you certain? There will be no safeword.”  
“I don't care.”  
“Okay, but you asked for it.” He shoved the ball in Cade's mouth, his lips kissing it tightly as the straps went around his head. The ball was red like his briefs, and a good match. The blindfold slipped over his eyes as well, rendering the world dark. Silas climbed on top of him and began to leave soft kisses going down his chest. He bit into the nipple, using his hand to pinch the other one.  
“Mmaaaaw!”   
“You like that?”  
“Maww ssaaa.”  
“Excellent.” Silas straddled his victim's torso, and tickled his armpits. He squirmed beneath him, wiggling and giggling and trying to escape the tight bonds. Cade's laughter, mouth centered around the ball, produced a muffled moan that made Silas hard. He stopped and locked his lips on the neck, sucking hard. He moved up and bit down on Cade's ear, and a moan ushered forth, along with an eager crotch thrust.   
“Sorry, but the Dominus always cums first. It's the rule.”  
“Mmmaaaaa!” Cade protested. He thrust up against the boy sitting on top of him. He felt a metallic object against his skin. There seemed to be a ball point to the tip. With a sudden hum, it came to life and stimulated the skin; it tickled his pits; he giggled and gyrated. It tickled the nipples, and he arched his head and moaned LOUD for his master to hear. It tickled his flanks, and he laughed- as much as he could with a ballgag. The blindfold came off.   
“Watch.” Silas swerved his hips and buttocks, grinding into Cade's erection, and making him dry thrust into the air, trying hard to get release. Silas, in a show of expert stripper agility, removed his jockstrap, his cock hanging free an erect. Cade's mouth watered. It looked so... delicious.   
Silas turned on the vibro-rod again and let it touch his neck. He gyrated his lapdance, grinding and moaning and stroking him. To Cade, it was an almost impossible hotness on top of him. “Mmmaaaa maaaa aaaaammM!”   
Silas reached under the briefs and tickled the tip of Cade's boner. He moved the rod down to his stomach, and made circular motions around his nipple. He moaned and inhaled deep, letting his pleasure trickle down to his tailbone. He felt Cade thrust and thrust and it felt pretty good. Silas slipped the vibrating device underneath his junk; nested between his cock and balls, he pressed it into the region and moaned as the vibes did their job. He began to rub his thumb over the top, where the head of his penis seperates from the rest of the member, rapidly in circles. Along with strokes, he moaned louder and louder, closing his eyes.  
Cade felt warm raindrops of cum on his chest and stomach. One hit his chin, and dripped off like white saliva. “Oooohhhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh.” His master moaned, finishing with his load.  
He opened his eyes and surveyed the mess. It was hot; his slave speckled with tiny puddles of cock juice, some of it dripping.   
“Now you see why my sheets are white.” Silas laughed, and went to the nightstand. Cade saw him take out some lube, and a syringe. Curious, Cade saw him fill it up, and then insert it into his ass. He closed his eyes tight, and sighed/moaned as he squirted the stuff into himself. What was weird was how deep it went- it the black haired Dominus seemed to know what he was doing, judging by the ecstasy within his eyeballs.   
He pulled down Cade's underwear, tucking it just under his scrotum. It put pressure on the area, making it feel tight. Cade adjusted, trying to get some freedom, but to no avail. 'Maaaa aaakk.”  
“You're gonna love this. Trust me.” It was then that Silas got himself into a crab-walk position, his butt dipping down between his arms and legs. He adjusted his weight, and guided Cade's phallus into his hole, and it went deep. Cade immediately realized how smooth it was back there, and the lube produced a tingling sensation that made his nerves ignite on fire! How can he stand that?! Cade's thoughts raced.   
Then the Dominus dipped his butt, coming back up again like he was doing an ab workout. Cade found it amazingly hot, being unable to do anything but be used as a fuck toy. His thrusts were ineffective, as he found that Silas controlled every aspect of the penetration.... a hot-as-hell thought that made him throb harder. Even better, Silas adjusted his body in a slight circular motion in addition to the thrusting... Dip, thrust, dip thrust dip thrust dipthrust, dipthrust, dipthrustdipthrustdipthrustdipthrust ….  
Cade pulled on his bindings with all his strength, and the bed creaked. Silas moaned in a high pitch, and brought down his teeth upon his knuckle, and shut his eyes tight from the pleasure. He switched hands with a gymnast’s expertise, and groped and pinched his nipple as he dip thrust, dip thrust, dip thrust dip thrust dip thrust dipthrust dipthrust dipthrust dipthrustdipthrustdipthrustdipthrustdipthrustdipthrust dip thrust dip thrust dip thrust, dip, thrust. Stop.  
Dipthrustdipthrustdipthrustdipthrustdipthrustmoandipthrust dipdipdeepthrustdipthrustthrustdip dipthrust.   
Cade's eyelids slammed shut as a river of his essence exploded from his eager cock. Muscles in his groin that he didn't know existed contracted, and fired lightning through his nerves. Both his heads cheered in endorphin-based pleasure. It was like a geyser finally letting off the pressure from deep within. Silas felt it himself, and clenched as he thrust his hips skyward. He pulled out, with massive, goopy waterfalls of white juice covering Cade's still-erect cock. Silas rolled over, his butt facing Cade, who caught a glimpse of the seeping hole. What a mess! What a pleasure!   
His Dominus was laughing. Cade glanced at him concerned. “Your cock looks like a frosty cake.” Silas slid across the bed to him, and reached around his face and undid the ballgag. Pulling it out with a watery pop and a line of drool following the ball as it sailed through the air to the floor below. He then locked lips with his little slave.  
“That was.... amazing. Thank you.”  
“Hopefully it makes up for your shitty date.”  
“Oh... it did in spades, Sir.” Cade smiled, starring at the ceiling. “Can you keep me here as your personal sex toy? I never want to leave.”  
Silas smiled and wrapped his arm around Cade's waist, his face sitting on his chest. “But how can you come back and beg me to tie you down and fuck you again?”  
Cade grinned. “....good point.”  
“I don't just play with my toys once and discard them, you know.” Silas grinned. “Come on, I need to get you cleaned up and ready for bed.”

Cade sat down the bed, a pair of bandanas gagging and blindfolding him. He has his wrists in fuzzy cuffs behind him, while his knees and ankles were still bound with ropes. He was forced to wait, with a vibrating cock ring on while Silas took a shower. It seemed like ages when he heard the door open. Silas crawled into bed next to him. He smelled strongly of coconut and sex, and pulled the covers over them bot. His arm around his toy's waist. He snuggled and went to sleep.  
“Oopsie!” He exclaimed, reaching down under Cade's underwear and shutting off the vibration. “Get some rest. And if you're a good boy, I'll make you cum better than tonight.”  
“Thaaaak uuuhhh sssuuuuh.” Cade smiled around his gag and slept.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Cade: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Cade.png?t=1328461528  
> Silas: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Silas.png?t=1328461508


End file.
